A Hero's Fall
by LycoX
Summary: The world learns of the Black Canary's fall.
**A Hero's Fall**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. Now admittedly I haven't been Laurel's biggest fan in awhile ever since she took up the Canary Mantle and seemed to have few problems taking on well trained Assassins. BUT! I never hated her and I really find what happened to her this week to be garbage. Especially with that crap concerning Oliver and Felicity. Anyways… Here's a little aftermath of her death.**

* * *

Many had been minding their own business and paying little attention to the news that night but when they started talking about Laurel Lance, many a person that knew her was understandably shocked and horrified by what they had learned about her. " _Tonight's top story comes with a heavy heart as we at Star City News report that one Laurel Lance, Assistant District Attorney has passed away earlier tonight after complications from a stab wound. It was also learned that for some time now that she had been operating as the vigilante known as the 'Black Canary' and when Iron Heights was over taken by one Damien Darhk and his men, Miss Lance, along with the Green Arrow, Spartan, and Speedy arrived to help with deal with the situation._ "

Dinah Lance, mother of Laurel and Sara, ex wife of Quentin Lance, stared at the tv screen in disbelief and denial over what she had just heard on the tv. How could her own baby girl have been a vigilante!? How could she have been killed!? There just was no way! Those at STAR Labs who knew her were likewise stunned and horrified beyond belief. Cisco and Caitlin could be seen in tears over the news they had just learned while Barry was on his knees over it all.

" _During the chaos of attempting to stop Damian Darhk, the criminal mastermind gained hold of an arrow that had been fired at him and used it to stab Miss Lance in her mid-section. Allowing himself and those allied with him to escape in the wake of her stabbing._ _Our hearts and thoughts go out to those who knew and loved Laurel Lance during her time on this Earth. She will be remembered for her tireless efforts in helping those who needed it, whether as a lawyer or under a mask._ "

A scream escaped Dinah before she erupted into tears and it would be a long time before she would be able to call Quentin in the hope that it was all a horrible, horrible lie. As for Laurel herself, the vigilante lawyer was understandably confused when she found herself opening up her eyes and seeing white all around her. At least until someone else's face appeared above her's. "Hello!" Spoke the figure with a smile.

Momentarily freaking out the woman as she frantically got up in a hurry. Upon closer look after calming herself down, the figure was a young boy of Asian descent but she was confused as to why he would be here when she's dead. "Um… Hi. Don't take this the wrong way but who are you? Exactly?"

The boy just kept smiling at her. "My name's Akio!"

"And I'm here to lead you to the others."

"Others?"

A nod came from the boy and he held his hand out to her, tentatively taking it, she was guided by the young boy named Akio through the whiteness and eventually found herself looking at the familiar area and mansion that had housed the Queen family in a nearby wooded area. Laurel stared wide eyed at it in surprise as it seemed the Afterlife had a very weird sense of humor. She felt her hand being tugged on by Akio and went with him despite her surprise and as they got to the front door, a man with Asian features came out to greet them in a black suit. This man was Sarab, or Maseo as Oliver and Tatsu once knew him. "Hello Laurel, I see my son has managed to bring you here with no problems."

She could only nod dumbly at that, as she was in to much shock to really answer. The man gave her a gentle smile and helped to guide her inside to the living room. Which held Robert and Moira Queen much to her shock. Ollie's mother was the first to come up to her with a warm hug and smile. "Welcome home dear. Even if I do feel you are here far too soon." Remarked the woman as she rubbed a hand on Laurel's shoulder.

"Now you know that Life does what it does for a reason Moira." Threw in Robert with a smile on his face.

Moira gave him a mock glare that just made him smile wider. "Well I certainly don't mind her being here!" Came the voice of one Tommy Merlyn from the stairs.

Making Laurel look his way in surprise as the sight of him and his voice had been something she hadn't seen or heard in so long. Before she could stop herself, she rushed him and the two were soon hugging as she cried into his chest. Happy at finally seeing him again while he held her tightly. "Oh God, I missed you Tommy!"

He smiled into her hair before telling her he had missed her just as much and that he and the others were so proud of what she had done in her life. Looking up at him with watery eyes, Laurel kissed him and Tommy was quite happy to kiss her back. As while he may not be the love of her life, she was most definitely the love of his. Moira, Robert, Akio, Maseo, Shado, and her father Yao Fei all watched on and gave approving nods to the scene before them. _May God have mercy on Malcolm and Damian as I know my son won't._ Thought Robert as he had a feeling his son was about to cut loose in a way he hadn't done in some time on those responsible for Laurel's death.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hopefully this is pretty good and if its not, well at least I tried. I'm honestly hoping Earth-2 Laurel is actually good and not bad as it would be nice to see that instead of yet another bad guy who will likely end up dead by the end of the episode.**


End file.
